In memoriam
by Cissaspae
Summary: Tous considéraient Severus Rogue comme un mangemort sarcastique et odieux. Hermione, elle, tenait à lui rendre un dernier hommage au travers d'un journal, en mémoire de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Parce que Severus Rogue était bien plus que cela.


Disclaimer : Harry, Hermione et Severus appartiennent encore et toujours à JK Rowling. Moi, je ne possède que les mots, et encore, certaines répliques sont JK Rowling.  
NdA : Deux ans après la sortie anglaise du tome 7, le 21.07.07... Avec cette histoire, je fais enfin mon deuil de Severus, ou tout du moins, j'essaie. Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

**IN MEMORIAM**

* * *

Allongé sur son lit nonchalamment, Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'avait eu lieu la bataille de Poudlard. Il pouvait encore sentir l'excitation et la nervosité de ses amis lorsqu'il était revenu ; puis la peur, qui lui nouait les entrailles, alors qu'il redoutait plus que tout la disparition du monde qu'il aimait ; et le calme, malgré la stupeur, qui l'habitait tandis qu'il marchait vers la mort. Cela avait été une bien étrange sensation de découvrir enfin la vérité qu'on lui cachait depuis près de dix-sept ans, de connaître enfin son destin. Il s'était senti terriblement vivant et conscient plus que jamais de la vie qui animait son propre corps. Et il avait finalement eu de la chance. De la chance qui lui avait permis de vivre, contrairement à certains. Il avait certes vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, et s'en était sorti vivant, mais tant de personnes qui lui étaient chères n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Maugrey Fol-Œil, Hedwige, Dobby, Lupin, Tonks, Fred Weasley, Colin Crivey, et puis Severus Rogue. Severus Rogue…

Il tendit le bras et attrapa le journal. L'ouvrant à la page treize, il se redressa sur son lit et relut l'article.

_**oOoOo**_

A LA MEMOIRE DE SEVERUS ROGUE  
_par Hermione Jane Granger_

_Certes, Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme bon, et ses élèves en ont été les témoins, bien souvent à leurs dépends. J'ai rencontré pour ma part le professeur Rogue à l'âge de onze ans, lors de ma rentrée à Poudlard. Je n'avais prêté aucune attention aux bruits de couloir qui circulaient à son sujet et ce fut donc naïvement que je me rendis dans les cachots à mon premier cours de potions. J'en ressortis avec deux constatations : d'une part, le professeur Rogue était quelqu'un de très compétent et d'intelligent qui connaissait à l'évidence son sujet ; d'autre part, l'enseignement ne lui convenait guère. Il était en effet sarcastique et sadique, entièrement partial dès lors que sa maison était concernée, et pouvait être véritablement odieux lorsqu'il le voulait. Du haut de mes onze ans, c'était toutefois tout ce que je pouvais lui reprocher et j'ai bien souvent calmé les soupçons que mes amis nourrissaient contre lui, mécontents de leurs retenues. En quatrième année toutefois, la donne changea, et ce fut avec stupeur que j'appris que le professeur Rogue portait la marque des mangemorts._

_Mon ressenti d'étudiante est à l'image même que nous avions du professeur Rogue : un équilibre entre une part d'ombre et de mystère. Les apparences sont trompeuses, et il en était le meilleur exemple. Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme bon, mais un homme sarcastique, sadique, qui a torturé et tué. C'est indéniable, et beaucoup de monde s'arrêterait à cet aspect de sa personnalité. Cependant, si tout le monde connaît ses faiblesses et sait très bien ce qui se trouvait sur son avant-bras gauche, peu de monde a su voir au-delà de son masque d'homme froid, distant et sarcastique.  
Parce que Severus Rogue était bien plus que cela._

_Car ce que beaucoup ignorent, c'est que depuis la mort des Potter, Severus Rogue a été au service d'Albus Dumbledore, au péril de sa vie. Pendant plus de dix-sept ans, il a protégé Harry dans l'ombre et a joué les espions auprès de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer s'il avait découvert la vérité. Il a certes commis des erreurs, attiré par l'envie de pouvoir, mais personne ne lui a jamais montré un peu d'amitié ou fourni une raison de se tenir éloigné des forces du mal. Comment dès lors lui tenir rigueur de s'être tourné vers les seules personnes qui semblaient se préoccuper de lui ?  
Certes Severus Rogue est un homme sarcastique qui fut un temps mangemort, mais nous faisons tous des erreurs, et lui a cherché à se racheter, à apprendre de ses erreurs afin de ne jamais plus les reproduire. Tout cela sans jamais attendre quoi que ce soit en retour, même pas de la reconnaissance, sans doute parce que la seule chose à laquelle il aspirait il ne pouvait l'atteindre : son propre pardon._

_Ainsi, quand bien même j'ai découvert en quatrième année qu'il portait la marque des ténèbres, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il valait mieux que cela, à l'image du professeur qui était toujours présent pour approfondir mes connaissances sur la racine de sophora. Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme bon, mais il était toutefois quelqu'un de bien. Il était un mangemort repenti, d'après Albus Dumbledore, qui avait conscience de ses actes et les regrettait amèrement. Mais cela fut un long sujet de controverse entre ceux qui faisaient entièrement confiance à Dumbledore, et ceux qui pensaient que même le plus grand sorcier de notre époque pouvait se tromper. Et personne ne songea alors à se forger son avis à partir de Severus Rogue lui-même.  
Car finalement, ce sont nos choix qui nous définissent vraiment, bien plus que nos aptitudes. Et Severus Rogue a choisi la rédemption, et il l'a choisi d'y tendre à travers le chemin le plus difficile et le plus compliqué, en luttant afin de trouver une véritable raison._

_**oOoOo**_

Harry était arrivé au bout de l'article mais il continua de fixer la page d'un regard vide. Il s'en voulait d'avoir si longtemps douté de Rogue, et de l'avoir tant accusé, à tort. Il se rappelait encore Hermione s'échiner à lui répéter que de toutes les fois où il avait soupçonné le professeur Rogue, pas une seule fois ses accusations ne s'étaient avérées justes. C'était Hermione qui avait eu raison en fin de compte. Rogue ne lui avait jamais voulu de mal. Il avait même passé toute sa vie à tenter de le protéger, malgré Dumbledore et toutes ses manipulations destinées à détruire les Horcruxes et à éradiquer le mal, afin d'oublier son propre échec et Grindelwald. Mais Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Dumbledore avait avant tout lutté contre ses propres démons, mais il lui avait toutefois permis d'acquérir la connaissance nécessaire à la disparition de Voldemort. Il lui devait beaucoup. Et il devait au moins autant à Severus Rogue, que pourtant personne ne voulait reconnaître comme quelqu'un de bien, grâce à qui l'anéantissement de Voldemort avait été possible.

Lorsqu'Harry avait finalement raconté à Ron et à Hermione les souvenirs que Severus Rogue lui avait laissés, Hermione avait fait des pieds et des mains auprès de la Gazette du Sorcier pour qu'un hommage lui soit rendu, acceptant moult conditions et mettant l'accent sur le côté tragique qui plairait au lecteur. Elle avait tout de suite voulu faire quelque chose pour lui, pour sa mémoire.  
Pour qu'un jour son histoire soit racontée.

Alors qu'Harry relisait l'article, il s'était dit qu'Hermione lui avait vraiment rendu hommage. Elle n'avait renié ni son passé ni sa personnalité complexe, mais avait toutefois réussi à dévoiler une partie de l'ampleur de son rôle dans ce combat. Ainsi, l'histoire de Severus Rogue était enfin racontée, et Harry savait qu'Hermione, elle, ne l'oublierait pas, et continuerait de penser à lui, longtemps encore.  
La mémoire de Severus Rogue était gardée.

_**oOoOo**_

_« In memoriam. »_


End file.
